


Journey

by anxiousdepressedintrovert



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdepressedintrovert/pseuds/anxiousdepressedintrovert
Summary: A Coup d’état in Auvernal leads to some very interesting developments for the Cordonian Royal Family. (Rating for future chapters)
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont/Original Character(s), Olivia Nevrakis/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Coup d’état

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm moving this from my Tumblr to here. Hope you all enjoy. Don't @ my French. I don't speak it so I had to use google

Monday 4:00AM

Duchy Valtoria, Cordonia 

Another day, another Royal Council meeting to discuss what was going to be done about Auvernal. That’s what it should have been. Except what Riley awoke to was Liam shaking her awake.

Riley groaned, rubbing sleep out of her eyes “What is it Liam, does Ellie need to eat?” he didn’t answer only gestured at the TV.

The light from the television made her squint. Riley sat up and blinked until her eyes adjusted. Liam was half out of the bed, like he was about to get out when he woke her. He turned up the volume and pressed play on the news. The scrolling banner at the bottom read _Breaking News_ and a familiar face in front the pavilion outside the Auvernese palace.

“This is Julia Rivera live outside the Auvernal Royal Palace. I’m just received confirmation that the Auvernese Throne has been seized by Princess Floriana Priscille. There’s a lot of chaos going on, as you can see.”

Soldiers and civilians were running around. One section of the palace was on fire. Screaming could be heard off-screen, along with shouts of “ _Long Live Queen Floriana_ ”

“It’s unclear what has happened with the previous King and Queen or the royal children. Queen Floriana has yet to make an official statement. Rest assured, we will update you as we gain new information from our new Queen. This has been Julia Rivera with Channel 4.”

Liam turned off the TV and looked at Riley whose hand was covering her mouth.

“I think we need to have that meeting sooner rather than later.” He said, taking her hand.

Riley nodded and picked up her phone “I’ll call Hana, Maxwell and Drake.” She was already scrolling her contact list with her free hand.

Liam picked up his own phone and started looking for Kiara’s number. 

* * *

5:43AM

A little less than two hours later the council was gathered, Madeleine and Olivia were present as well for…tactical reasons, as Riley put it. Liam knew it was serious if she willingly called Madeleine.

A servant set down a carafe of fresh coffee and Liam smiled his thanks. He poured Riley a cup and then himself. She smiled at him and turned to the Council.

“So, I know we told you all on the phone, but did you get the chance to watch the news?” Riley covered her mouth from a yawn and rested her cheek in one hand. Everyone nodded and Landon opened his mouth to speak.

Madeleine beat him to it. She scoffed, her eyes narrowed “Riley you really need to show more decorum. Showing up to a meeting dressed like-”

Riley had changed into jeans and a t-shirt but had left her hair twisted in the bonnet she wore to bed The Queen lifted her head and held her hand up “Madeleine, it is too early for this.” She gestured to the entirety of Madeleine’s body. “I was up until 2am with my child. Next time you wanna dictate what I wear, we can have the next council meeting at your house. Until then, be happy I’m wearing pants and not pumping at the table.” Riley took a sip of her coffee “Mmm, tell whoever brewed this, that it’s their job from now on.” Maxwell and Drake burst out laughing, there was stifled laughter around the table. Madeleine flushed and closed her mouth.

Liam, fighting back a grin, nodded “Of course my love.”

Landon cleared his throat “Erm, as I was going to say. Yes, I was very surprised to see the news myself.”

Madeleine passed out dossiers to the table, having regained her composure “Queen Floriana, as she’s called now, is the younger sister to Isabella. There wasn’t much information I could gather on her. She’s a rather private person.”

Olivia smirked “That’s where I came in. Maddie’s right, she is a private person.” Madeleine glared at Olivia, who simply took a sip of her coffee. “Floriana’s a private person when she’s traveling under her legal name. Her aliases…that’s a different story.” The group flipped through date and time stamped pictures of the woman, some with her hair dyed, some she wore fake prosthesis, in each picture she wore a different style of clothes. Each picture was taken in a different city around the world.

“How did you know this was her?” Drake asked “’Cause some of these don’t look like her.”

There were nods around the table, “Oui, tout à fait, I can’t tell.” Kiara said pressing her nose into the file.

Olivia rolled her eyes “Hana, Riley, surely you see it.” She looked at the other women with a raised brow

Hana bit her lip looking closely at one particular photo while Riley took a big gulp of coffee. Silence.

“It’s her necklace…and the tattoo on her right inner wrist.” The entire table whipped around to look at Maxwell who was leaning back in his chair, paying no particular attention. “Both are Nordic runes. The one on her necklace is a shield knot and the tattoo is raido…it means journey.” The lord looked down from the photo to find the table staring open mouthed at him. “What?”

“How do you know that?!” Hana asked, her voice squeaking she was so shocked

“You don’t know that?” was Maxwell’s equally shocked reply.

“Answer the question Maxwell!” Drake grumbled

“Oh, uh…Vikings are cool?” he shrugged “I kinda went down a rabbit hole when I was looking one thing up and the next thing I know, I’m reading Norse mythology at 4am.”

“Incroyable.” Kiara mumbled

“…however fascinating Maxwell’s late-night escapades are, we do know that Floriana is a master of disguise. Or at least keeping herself under the radar when needed. Which, if we’re thinking about a new alliance could be useful.” Olivia rolled her shoulders. “What are we going to do about that?”

Riley and Liam looked at each other. Riley spoke up first “Well, Queen Floriana doesn’t have any kids…that we know of…and even if she did, her being a new monarch puts us in a better position.”

Liam nodded “That’s right. This gives us a chance to arrange an alliance through other means besides marriage. For now, we should wait and see what the new Queen has in store.”

As those words left Liam’s mouth a servant burst into the Solarium. Everyone stood up

“What is going on?!” Riley questioned the out of breath man.

“Please forgive me Your Majesty, a letter of the utmost importance has arrived for you and King Liam.” bowing, the man held out the light orange envelope to the Queen.

Riley took the envelope and looked it over. The seal was a darker orange wax and the embossment was that of a crane. “That’s the crest of Duchy Andridge in Auvernal.” Liam said, his breath by her ear.

“Let’s open it up then, shall we?” Riley cracked the seal on the envelope and took out the letter. She began to read aloud

_Your Esteemed Majesties Riley and Liam of Cordonia,_

_I will begin by introducing myself. My name is Floriana Priscille Achilles, newly anointed Queen of Auvernal. Secondly, I would like to extend my deepest and sincerest apologies on behalf of the Auvernese Crown and her people. We cannot begin to make up for what my sister and her husband put you and your daughter thorough all those months ago._

_If you both are amenable to the idea, I would like to invite you here for the official press conference I am to give in two days. The invitation, of course, extends to anyone you would like to bring along as well._

_Beyond the press conference, I would like to discuss our countries being on the terms they were before my sister and her husband mucked things up…if I may be bold, better terms. I hope you will accept my invitation and, should you, I look forward to your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Floriana, Queen of Auvernal_

Riley refolded the letter and looked at the council “What do we think?”

“I think this is an excellent opportunity” Landon smiled “We have a chance to witness the remaking of a country under a ruler who wants the best for her people.”

“It’s too soon to tell that” Madeleine said tapping a finger on her folders.

“Oui, but Madeleine, listen to the words she uses.” Kiara shot back

“We can’t trust her words. We need to see her actions.” Olivia stood and started for the door

“So, are we agreed on going to Auvernal?” Liam asked raising his hand.” He didn’t bother looking for Olivia’s hand. He knew where she was going. All hands raised.

Riley sighed, took off her bonnet and started untwisting her hair “I’ll go tell the servants to start packing.”


	2. Transitions

Monday 2:32 AM

Auvernese Palace

Floriana Achilles marched down the main hall of the palace, her mind reeling from the information in the envelope in her hands. She couldn’t believe her sister had been so utterly foolish. She burst into the holding cells where Bradshaw and Isabella sat screaming at the guards to release them.

“I can’t believe I thought you to be intelligent!” Floriana’s voice echoed across the room, quieting the dethroned monarchs. Isabella looked up as her little sister crossed the room, a shaky smile came to her face.

“W-whatever is the matter Prissy?” Isabella reached up to grip the iron bars closest to the new queen. Floriana slammed her fist on the bars.

“You are a disgrace to the Achilles name!” she held up the envelope and Isabella’s face paled. Bradshaw stood and took what he thought was an intimidating step forward. 

“I-Is that what this is about? We can talk about—” Floriana held up her hand, cutting off his blustering

“No. As I will announce in a few days, I have found you to be in violation of noblesse oblige…a complete list of your crimes will be revealed at a press conference.”

“What kind of trumped up-!” Bradshaw started towards her but the guards stepped forward this time

“Bradshaw Achilles, in addition to your crown, I hereby strip you of all medals and awards you _earned_.” Floriana smiled a bit, she knew what Bradshaw’s medals were made of. The man faltered and sat down

“W-where are the prin…the children?” he asked, his voice quiet.

“You know, a good parent would’ve asked about them first.” Floriana rolled her eyes “The children are with their mother. No longer in Auvernal.” She looked down at her watch “I’ll come back at a more reasonable hour to discuss what’s to be done with you.” Floriana turned on her heel and started back toward the door. As she reached for the handle she paused “Oh, Harold, Caro? Move them into different cells so they don’t kill each other.” The door slammed on the way out

“Who the hell is Harold?!” Bradshaw muttered as one of the guards opened the cell door

“I am.” The large man said as he yanked the former king out of the cell and pushed him towards a new cell.

“That is one of the reasons she makes a better Queen. She notices the little things.”

* * *

Wednesday 6am

Duchy Andridge

Countess Alexandrine Barone was nervous. Something she wasn’t used to. All the press conference invitations had been well received, all had agreed to stay after and speak with Floriana. No, what made her nervous was what Floriana would do. The woman took a breath and made her way up the picturesque entrance of Andridge Manor. The majordomo, Dame Klara, let her in.

“Where is she?”

“I don’t know, my lady. The last time anyone saw her, she was in the study.” Klara answered, clearly worried about the absent queen.

Alexandrine smiled at her “Then that’s where she is.” The maid nodded and bowed slightly as the countess continued on her way. Going up the main stairs she passed a portrait of the current queen and her parents. Alexandrine smiled up at the late king and queen and made her way to the study.

Soft music trickled through the crack. Alexandrine opened the door “Flori?” she called out. The room appeared to be empty. Stacks of books and papers lined the floor. “Ana~?!” Alexandrine walked deeper into the room, looking around. There was a groan from behind the desk. The countess leaned over the desk and saw her queen laying on the floor in her star onesie, surrounded by papers, rubbing sleep from her eyes. “What time is it Alex?”

“About 6:15.”

“Shit.” Floriana stumbled to her feet, knocking her knee against the chair “Fuck!”

“Slow down!” Alex reached out and grabbed her elbow to steady her “What’s the rush?”

“Gotta get ready for the press conference.” Floriana leaned into Alex, rubbing her face on the woman’s blouse

“I think you need more sleep Your Majesty”

“Nooo,” The Queen whined “Red Wolf is here. Gotta be ready early.”

“Already?” Alex patted her friend on the back as she nodded “Alright. Let’s go get you battle ready.”

* * *

Andridge Manor

Ballroom 12pm

The room was evenly divided. Toward the front of the room were the nobles, to the back were the press and those with cameras. At the front sat a throne much like the one Riley had in her own Duchy. Staged in front of that was a podium and two of the Honor Guard. Riley, upon spotting Lerato, Lesedi, and Marguerite waved to the three princesses. The ladies waved back and found their seats. Riley sat between Liam and Olivia with Eleanor in her lap. “It looks like every royal is here.” She said smoothing down Ellie’s hair.

Olivia scoffed “That and every dignitary Bradshaw and Isabella managed to insult in their time.”

Madeleine leaned forward from her seat behind them “Yes, this is also a good opportunity to see how Queen Floriana works making amends with other countries.”

“One thing at a time Maddie.” Olivia tutted. Riley snickered and Liam grinned, holding back his laughter. Madeleine opened her mouth to retort but a side door opened and a professional looking woman stepped up to the podium.

Her dyed silver hair was pulled back into a braided bun and she wore a butler’s uniform. The woman bowed to the audience.

“Greetings esteemed guests.” Her dark brown eyes swept over the crowd waiting for silence to fall “I am Dame Klara Suman Gerard, majordomo of Andridge Manor. Today, you will be hearing from Queen Floriana the detail of the coup and the crimes of the former king and queen. After which, Her Majesty will answer questions from the press.”

Dame Klara’s eyes fell on the nobles in the room “To the nobility gathered today, you are asked to send an envoy to me, to arrange a time to meet with the Queen. She will meet with all of you before the end of the week.” The knight took a step back and gestured to the side door “Without further ado, I present for the first time, Her Majesty Queen Floriana Priscille Achilles.”

Once again, the side door opened, a clacking of heels was heard as the queen approached. The first thing Riley saw as the queen came around the corner was a bare leg. Queen Floriana was draped in a red dress that had a slit up to her hip. It fell off her shoulders, accenting her long curly black hair, but the most beautiful part of the ensemble was the amour she had on her arms. It fitted around her neck and ran down her arms and bodice like a leotard, leaving her chest bare. The dress itself ran along the floor behind her.

Grasped in her right hand, like it was purse for a formal occasion, Floriana held an automatic crossbow.

As soon as she reached the podium several reporter’s hands flew up. Floriana nodded to Donnie Brine, a Cordonian reporter. “Mr. Brine, you have a question already? I haven’t even started.”

“Y-yes, Your Majesty. I apologize but I couldn’t help but notice that you have a crossbow with you…what is that for?” Donnie was shocked she knew his name, while his press badge did state his name, he wasn’t close enough for her to see it.

Floriana’s smile widened “This?” she held up the crossbow and looked lovingly at it. Then her smile turned what Riley could only describe as predatory “This is for my Auvernese detractors.” 


	3. Statement

Floriana smiled at Donnie, while the Auvernese nobles squirmed in their seats “Does that answer your question, Mr. Brine?” The reporter nodded and sat back down. She faced the audience again. “Welcome to Andridge Manor. As Dame Gerard said, I will first address the press. In doing so, I will most likely answer questions others have before we get to that portion.” 

Floriana looked down at the podium for a moment, tapping a finger on the wood. Silence stretched. The new queen took a breath, her shoulders dropped and when she looked up, the pain in her eyes was clear.

“It was with a heavy heart yesterday that I had to seize the throne from my elder sister Isabella and her husband Bradshaw. I found them to be in violation of noblesse oblige. For the uninitiated, that means I found them in violation of their duties as King and Queen.” Gasps were smattered through the room.

Floriana continued “Misuse of taxes, over spending, and other poor economic policies. Worst of all, at least to those of royal blood, I have found and verified evidence that the children my sister claimed were hers, were not.”

Reporters started shouting and Auvernese nobles stood up then. “Those are wild accusations Princess!” one nobleman shouted. Without saying a word, Floriana raised the crossbow and fired it at the man.

The arrow lodged itself in the wall behind him, having just narrowly missed his ear. “You will comport yourself properly Count Bakari. I am your Queen and you will address me as such.”

“You can’t-!” The count started

“Open your mouth out of turn again and I’ll have you deposed in favor of your son!” Floriana’s eyes were dark with anger, she leveled the crossbow to aim again

“He’s eleven!”

“And more mannered than you, now sit down and shut your mouth!” her words thundered across the room. Count Bakari sat down looking well told off and sullen. The queen put the crossbow down.

Floriana cleared her throat “Ahem, excuse me.” She fluffed her hair “I apologize for that unsightly behavior. Continuing on. As I said, the former royal children were not my sister’s, giving them no royal blood. They are with their birth mother, safe, in another country. In addition, it has been found that Bradshaw’s military achievements were gained under false pretenses. As such, he has been stripped of all medals and ranks.” This was met with more whispers.

Riley sighed “Well I guess we spent time with Isabella for nothing.” 

Hana leaned forward “It wasn’t for nothing. We got to spend time with Olivia too!”

Olivia groaned “Don’t remind me.” Hana and Riley giggled to themselves while Floriana continued

“To the Queen Reena of Rivala, I offer my deepest apologies to you. Nothing can understate that. Your kingdom will be returned to you, because it was acquired in an underhanded and unfair way.” There were more mutters in the crowd. Riley turned in the seat and saw that, a few rows back, sat the Queen she’d last seen in Hollywood. The two women nodded to each other.

“Lastly to King Liam, Queen Riley, and Princess Eleanor of Cordonia, I apologize to you. When I learned what my sister had done, I was horrified. It was at that time that I began planning to take the throne from my sister. If she were willing to potentially kill a woman and child for a marriage alliance, what wasn’t she willing to do? It was during my investigation that I learned how Rivala had come into their grasp.” Tears were making their way down Floriana’s face by this point. “King Liam, my sister’s greed nearly cost you your family…and for that I can never apologize enough.” The queen stepped around the podium to stand in front of it. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“I thank all of you for coming. Please send one envoy to see Dame Gerard. I need a moment to gather myself. My wonderful kitchen staff has prepared light refreshment for all of you in the next hall.”

At her words, double doors on the opposite wall opened, a well-dressed woman brunette stepped out.

“Good afternoon everyone, I am Countess Alexandrine Barone. Please come in and enjoy the refreshments Her Majesty has had prepared for you all. The press conference will resume in thirty minutes.”

“Oh joy, another Countess.” Olivia groaned with a roll of her eyes

Everyone stood and made their way into the next room. Drink in hand, Riley observed the room with Eleanor safely in her bjorn. “It seems like everyone is sticking to their own this time.” She said, sipping her wine.

“Wouldn’t you? She shot an arrow at one of her own people!” Drake said into his whiskey tumbler

Maxwell nodded, gulping down his fifth helping of chicken satay “I’d be terrified to say anything!” he looked very close to stress dancing

“She’s a wild card for sure.”

“I like her. Her choice of weaponry could use work but given the situation, it wasn’t bad.” Olivia almost smiled as she sipped her glass of red

“Of course, you’d like her.” Madeleine rolled her eyes “I don’t see how we can do business with a woman who carries around a crossbow!”

“Quite easily actually.” A smooth voice layered gently over their conversation. The Cordonians turned to see Countess Alexandrine standing with Hana.

Hana spoke up “Your Majesties, I’d like to introduce Countess Alexandrine Barone of Auvernal, she and I met quite a few times over the past few years in various locations.”

Alexandrine curtsied to Liam and Riley “An honor to meet you.”

Hana gestured to Olivia, Maxwell, Drake and Madeleine “Lady Alexandrine, this is Duchess Olivia Nevrakis of Lythikos, Countess Madeleine Amaranth of Fydelia, Lord Maxwell Beaumont of Ramsford, and Sir Drake Walker.” Each nodded their greetings

Alexandrine curtsied again, though not as deeply, “A pleasure to meet you. Hana reached out to me last year and we’ve been getting reacquainted. It’s so nice to meet the friends she speaks so highly of.”

Riley swore she saw Madeleine’s eye twitch at the word ‘reacquainted’ but decided to tuck that question away for later. “You said that it wasn’t difficult to work with Queen Floriana?”

Alex scoffed “Oh not at all! As she said to the reporter, the crossbow was only for the Auvernese. And only for today.”

“A pity” Olivia said, setting her glass on a passing server’s tray

Alex grinned “I agree. But that’s not why I came over. I wanted to invite you all back to my estate. There will be other royals staying here at Andridge and I thought, since you’re staying here longer, you’d like to have some space.”

“I don’t know…Queen Floriana did say we’d talk.” Liam looked at Riley who shrugged

“You will talk to her…oh…Klara!” Alex called out

“Who’s Klar-Ah!” Maxwell jumped as Dame Klara appeared at Alex’s elbow

“You called Lady Alex?” the lady knight asked

“Yes! What’s the order for the receiving line tomorrow?”

“Presently” Klara pulled out a small notebook “Rivala, Cordonia, Orphys, Hidar…” she continued to rattle off several nations “and lastly Auvernal. Her Majestly has made it clear to the Auvernese nobles the reason for this order.” Klara looked up at the group and smiled “Will that be all?”

“Yes, thank you Klara!” Alex smiled

Klara gave a curt bow, turned on her heel and left. Alex turned back to the group “See, that gives you plenty of time to come riding with me in the morning. And I’m sure the queen is going to want to spend some time with you afterward, if you’re up for it.”

Hana took Alex’s hand and this time Riley was sure she saw Madeleine’s eye twitch “Let us talk about it and I’ll come find you?”

Alex smiled “Of course!” Alex kissed Hana’s cheeks and flitted away into the crowd.

“Oh, I take it back…” Olivia started seeing the frustration building on Madeleine’s face “I like her too.”


	4. Answers

Maxwell hadn’t meant for this to happen. He was only trying to find his way back from the bathroom. It was just his luck that he ended somewhere he shouldn’t have been. Why oh why didn’t that maid wait for him? Leaning against a wall, head in her hands was Queen Floriana. Maxwell stared for a moment. He could leave, pretend he hadn’t seen anything. After all, she still had the crossbow. But some part of him, a big part of him, couldn’t walk away from her.

“Excuse me, Your Majesty?” He took a small step back when the woman jumped

“Oh! Lord Beaumont, I didn’t hear you approach, my apologies.” Floriana straightened and went to wipe her face with her hands.

“Oh here!” Maxwell pulled out a handkerchief embroidered with a hippo.

“Thank you” She peered closely at the cloth “Are…did you embroider this yourself Lord Beaumont?” a smile graced her features.

Maxwell blushed “Oh, yeah I did.”

Floriana’s eyebrows went up “I’m impressed, you have a fine hand.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. And please, call me Maxwell”

“Only if you call me Floriana and let me return your handkerchief after washing it.”

Maxwell smiled “I’d be honored.” Bertrand would be so proud. There was a ringing of a bell.

“Oh, I have to go. The second half of the press conference is going to start soon.”

In what could only have been described as an out of body experience Maxwell stood ramrod straight and offered his arm. “If I may, I would be deeply honored to escort you back to the ballroom Queen Floriana.”

Floriana for her part, sensed no ill intentions coming from him and his clear blue eyes held a sparkle of mischief that she quite liked. “Alright Lord Maxwell. Let’s go.” She looped her arm through his and then set off toward the ballroom.

* * *

The Press Conference was slated to begin again. The guests had been herded to their seats and were now waiting for the Queen. “Where’s Maxwell?” Hana looked around the room, worry furrowing her brow.

“He probably found the armory somehow.” Drake sighed, sipping a glass of water he’d snagged from the reception hall

“I knew I should have gone with him!” Madeleine hissed

“To the bathroom?” Riley raised an eyebrow just as Dame Gerard stepped up to the podium again.

“Thank you all for your patience, once again, Her Majesty Queen Floriana.”

The side door opened and Floriana stepped into the room, escorted by one Maxwell Beaumont.

“How on Earth?!” Madeleine’s eyes were so wide they looked ready to pop out of their sockets

“Surprising power move from Maxwell” Olivia smirked and leaned back in her seat “Impressive.” There were whispers among the crowd as the two smiled at each other. Floriana patted Maxwell’s hand and he walked back to his friends. She took Dame Gerard’s place at the podium smiling brightly at the crowd.

“Don’t read into that.” Floriana said “He was just being the gentleman that the Beaumont line is known for producing.”

The whispers died down…for the most part. The entire group of Cordonians turned to face Maxwell as he sat down. He held up his hands “I’ll explain later. I promise.”

Madeleine huffed “You most certainly will.”

Floriana cleared her throat in that, annoyed teacher way, everyone faced forward and looked to her. “Now, I believe I promised the press some answers.”

All of the reporters raised their hands, they knew better than to start shouting. Floriana called out to an Auvernese journalist, Julia Rivera, to begin the questions.

“Ms. Rivera, your question?”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. What are your plans for the people of Auvernal going forward?” Julia asked, her recorder raised

“I plan on meeting with the nobility to get their input, something my sister didn’t do, but I also plan on taking the time to speak to the people. Repairing our economy has to start with them. My time travelling as a Princess served me well. I was given much more freedom to see what my people were doing, what they had to offer the rest of the world. Those things can certainly bluster our economy.”

Julia nodded, taking a seat to write some notes. Floriana called on another reporter

“Your Majesty will you be getting married?” the woman asked

Liam’s eyebrows shot up and he turned to look at the reporter speaking. As he did, he saw Dame Gerard mouth “Oh no she did not” next to her Countess Alexandrine winced. The room was so tense, Riley was sure Floriana was going to pick up the crossbow again. To the Queen’s credit, or rather her word, the crossbow seemed to truly only be for her Auvernese ‘detractors’.

Floriana took a measured breath and let it out slow through her teeth. The sound hissed into the microphone. “No. I will not be getting married yet. In light of recent events I thought I should hold off on that.”

The reporter rolled her eyes “Well you’re not getting any younger, I ju—” in the middle of her sentence Dame Gerard had marched over, seized the woman by her arm and started dragging her out of the ballroom. “What are you-let me go!”

“Regardless of how new of a monarch she is, she is still Queen on Auvernal and Duchess of Andridge. I won’t allow you to bad mouth her in her own home. Leave now, and your paper may be invited back for any future events.” Dame Gerard shoved the woman into the waiting grasp of two Honor Guard members and shut the ballroom doors firmly. She straightened her suit jacket and walked back to stand beside Countess Alexandrine. “Does anyone else have anymore invasive questions?” The lady knight’s steely brown eyes stared down at the press. None raised their hands. “Forgive me Your Majesty.”

Floriana’s shoulders were shaking from holding in her laughter “Nothing to forgive Dame Gerard. Will there be any further questions?” No other reporters wanted to risk running afoul of the majordomo, but Ana De Luca had one final question.

She raised her hand and stood “Queen Floriana, given the tumultuous past Auvernal has with Cordonia, what do you hope to gain from inviting the Royal Family here? Aside from your earlier apology.”

“As you said, my apology would have been done, regardless of if Queen Riley and King Liam accepted my invitation. My “goal”” Floriana used air quotes around the word goal “That makes it sound so nefarious” she rolled her eyes “…but I would like for us to be cordial. If I could hope, I would like us to be friends. Though I know there are rarely friends in politics.” Floriana smiled at Riley and Liam and the two happily returned it. Eleanor, who had woken up, squealed and giggled, waving both her arms. Most likely in protest at being constrained.

Floriana laughed “Hello to you too Princess!” that drew a laugh from the whole crowd. “With that cheerful note, I will draw this press conference to a close. If you have any further questions, please leave them with either Dame Gerard, or Countess Barone.” Floriana smiled once again at the crowd and left the room, followed by two Honor Guardsmen.

The press dispersed to the courtyard, followed by the various nobles and dignitaries to their rooms at Andridge.

“So…are we going to Alex’s estate?” Hana asked her eyes very nearly doing that puppy dog thing she didn’t know she did.

“I don’t see why not. Less people. Ellie won’t disturb anyone or be disturbed by anyone.” Riley said taking Eleanor out of the bjorn so she could wiggle freely.

“Yes, it’d be good to see a bit more of Auvernal.” Liam said folding up the bjorn and storing it in the baby bag.

The rest agreed so Hana went to let Alex know. Soon after she was gone, Dame Gerard took her place

“Lord Beaumont?”

“Yes?” he asked, wondering if he had done something to offend the knight…he didn’t want to get dragged out

“Lady Floriana asked me to give this to you.” Dame Klara handed over a square of fabric that Riley realized was a handkerchief. It was embroidered with a wing on two of the corners. “She said she couldn’t let you walk around without a handkerchief.”

Maxwell smiled and took the proffered square. “Tell her thank you, I really appreciate it.”

Dame Klara smirked “You can tell her yourself Lord Beaumont. The meeting King Liam and Queen Riley will be having with Lady Floriana will be held at Countess Alex’s estate.”


	5. Horizons

The ride to Alexandrine’s estate was a long one. The close-knit suburban state of Andridge gave way to pastures of sheep and fields of raspberries. “Andridge is known for excellent wool and the best raspberries in the world.” Alex said, pride in her voice.

“I thought you were all about oranges here?” Madeleine quipped

“Of course not!” Alex exclaimed “Cordonia has much more to offer besides delicious apples, yes? The duchy I will inherit, Kayad, as well as the county I preside over, Dankamp, currently produce much of Auvernal’s citrus, as well as plums.” She leaned forward “They make for an excellent plum wine.”

Hana giggled “Lex, you can talk about plums later.”

“Sorry, anyway…Dame Klara, she’ll be Baroness Dominese, her family breeds and tends to the Auvernese Thoroughbred. One of the fastest horses in the world.”

“Impressive list but is there anything actually interesting here?” Olivia asked turning from the window.

“Lex! You forgot about the falcons!” Hana grinned, clapping her hands together.

Maxwell perked up “Falcons?”

“Yes, the royal family keeps mews with falcons and other raptors.” Alex explained “Other nobles and commoners who can afford them do as well. I’m sure Flor-I mean, Her Majesty would be thrilled to show you.” Alex matched Maxwell’s grin

“Oh, just call her by her name,” Riley said bouncing Ellie on her lap making the child squeal with glee “It’s so obvious you, Dame Gerard and the Queen are super close.”

Alex smiled sheepishly “Yes, Klara, Flori and I grew up together. It was…an experience.”

“What do you mean?” Drake asked

“Well, Floriana is the daughter of the second queen. She and Isabella are only half-sisters. Isabella was…temperamental.”

Olivia snorted “What a kind way to put it.”

“Flori grew up at Andridge Manor as a result of that. I-I shouldn’t be talking about this.” Alex cleared her throat, “Look, we’ve arrived.” Alex pointed out of the window to a sprawling estate.

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” Riley said looking at the grounds.

Alex beamed at the compliment “Thank you. Shall we head inside?”

Shortly after departing the limo, the group entered Dankamp Manor. Staff scurried around the halls, all of them carrying some form of decoration.

“Are you having a party?” Liam asked, taking Eleanor from Riley

Alex smiled as a few servants waved to her “Oh, we’re hosting the reception for the Coronation here.”

“Not at the palace?” Madeleine raised an eyebrow

“No, the palace is currently under construction. Flori didn’t want to begin her reign in a place that held so much pain. Now, let’s get you squared away in your rooms.” Alex clapped her hands “JOSIF!”

A tall wiry man appeared at Alex’s side “Yes, Lady Alexandrine?” his long pale face and slow speech reminded Riley of Lurch from The Addams Family.

“Josif, please escort my guests to the rooms I informed you about.”

“Lady Lee in her usual room, I presume?” Josif raised a thin white eyebrow

“Yes. Thank you.”

Josif bowed, and turned to the Cordonians “Please follow me.”

Josif guided the group up the main stairs and down the hall before stopping. “Lady Hana, The Purser Room.”

“Thank you Josif.”

“Of course. Dinner will be served at 6.” Josif escorted the rest of them to their rooms.

Drake was next to Hana in the Griffin room, Maxwell next to him in the Miyamoto room, Olivia next to him in the Vermillion room and Madeleine was further down the hall in the Viridescent Room.

“What about Riley and Liam? Surely you have some place for your most honored guests?!” Madeleine glared at Josif but the man didn’t even flinch.

“Of course. Their Majesties will be staying in the cottage connected to the manor. Lady Alexandrine ordered this. If you have a problem, Countess Amaranth, please take it up with her.” Josif’s words were precise and final. He did not tower over Madeleine but there was no doubt he was an intimidating man, despite his thin stature.

Josif turned to Liam and Riley, “If you please, I will escort you to the Wilbraham Cottage.” Leaving Madeleine stunned and Drake holding in his laughter.

They followed Josif down a series of hallways to an ornate door. Josif faced them, “Wilbraham is equipped with a master suite, full kitchen, a secondary bedroom, living quarters, outdoor seating, and a study. If you wish to dine in your quarters at any period during your stay, simply call the number listed by the phone and a servant will attend to you. The secondary room has been set up as a nursery for Princess Eleanor.”

Ellie cooed at her name, reaching out to grab Josif’s finger. The man smiled slightly. “Should the room be unsatisfactory to you, please call the number I mentioned before and request any changes.”

“What if we wanted, like…the same bed she has in Cordonia?” Riley asked mostly joking

“We would have a replica flown in immediately.” Josif said as he turned to open the doors to the cottage.

“I was joking” Riley whispered while Liam laughed, “You should know better than that by now. Royals take hosting very seriously.”

“Clearly.”

* * *

Wilbraham Cottage was a beautifully preserved old building with modern finishes on the inside. The study was more of a library with a desk in it. Wall to wall shelving of books. The wooden desk against the window seemed more out of place than the overstuffed arm chair. The roof of the study was entirely stained glass. It caught the sun and made patterns on the floor. Ellie giggled as she crawled on the wood floor attempting to grab the lights.

The bedrooms were equally impressive. Ellie’s room was a soft blue with stars decorating the walls and ceiling. Her crib was much more opulent than the one she had in Cordonia. Gold inlay in the frame, but the mattress was just as soft. And her mobile was of a horse, a crane, a sparrow, and a hawk.

“How-se!” Eleanor clapped her hands in delight

“Oh, do you like your room here Ellie?” Liam asked, nuzzling her face

“Ayeeee!” Eleanor grabbed his cheek, digging her small nails into his skin

“That bathroom is amazing.” Riley said, emerging from the en-suite of Ellie’s room. “Oh shit, is it time to trim her nails again?”

Liam grinned ruefully at his wife “Yeah, I do believe it is.”

“No!” Eleanor shouted, a gleeful smile on her face

“Oh, our little princess has been saying that a lot.” Riley tapped a finger on her chin “Does Ellie want…a bath?”

“No!” the toddler giggled

“Does Ellie want…kisses?” Riley kissed Liam on the cheek

“No!” a shriek of laughter

“Oh, well then I guess Daddy gets all of Mommy’s kisses.” Riley cupped Liam’s face and leaned in to kiss him

Ellie was not having it “No!” She pushed Liam away with all her tiny strength and grabbed at Riley “Mama!” Her words turned into a near sob. …of crocodile tears

“Oh, it’s ok Ellie.” Riley took Eleanor from Liam and held her, rubbing the child’s back. “Mommy loves both of you. But we’ve gotta trim your nails.” Riley sat down on a chair with Ellie in her lap and Liam crouched in front of them.

“It won’t hurt at all baby.” Liam smiled

Ellie sighed and leaned back into Riley “’K”

* * *

Elsewhere, Hana sat on her bed, staring up at Olivia, who looked down at her with an odd expression on her face. “I’m sorry Olivia I’m not sure what it is you’re asking.” Hana put down her composition book to focus on Olivia. The duchess sighed, unsure of herself. It was a feeling she’d very rarely felt. Olivia sat next to Hana and glared at the wall. Hana felt sorry for the El Greco that hung in her sightline.

“Your…friend. The Countess.” Olivia began, her voice terse

“Alex? What about her?”

“Tell me about her.”

Hana wrinkled her brow “I…What do you mean?”

“What information do you have on her?!” Olivia demanded, her cheeks flushing slightly “What kind of flowers she likes, things like that…”

Realization came to Hana suddenly “Olivia…are you _interested_ in Alex?!” 

“Don’t say it like that.”

“Oh my god!” Hana squealed! “You have a crush on Alex?! I have to tell Riley!”

Olivia groaned “Please don’t.” but it was too late Hana already had her phone out and not even two minutes later Riley burst into the room.

“You have a crush on Alex?!” the queen screeched, her chest heaving from having run the distance from the cottage to Hana’s room.

“How on Earth did you get here so fast?” Olivia wondered; her eyes wide

Riley shut the door behind her and sat on the opposite side of Hana “Yeah, cause I’m totally gonna miss Olivia ‘I’ll kill you before admitting I have feelings Nevrakis asking for girl talk!”

Olivia narrowed her eyes “I asked for no such thing.”

Riley and Hana looked at each other and shook their heads “Oh, Olivia, I had a stunted upbringing too and I still know better.” Hana patted her friend’s hand.

“So, you know what that means! Sleepover!” Riley cheered throwing her hands in the air

Olivia frowned “Ancestors help me, what have I gotten myself into?”


	6. Sleepover

Madeleine assessed the room before her. Normally she’d be relaxing in her room reading The Art of War before bed. Instead she sat in the living room of the cottage, watching Riley mix drinks for this impromptu “girls’ night”. On the other end of the couch, as far as physically possible from her, was Olivia. The ‘Scarlet Duchess’, as she named herself, sat with her back to the arm rest facing Hana. Her deep red hair fell down her back, making her look younger. Both Madeleine and Olivia seemed to zone out while Hana prattled on about how she and Countess Alexandrine met. Riley was asking questions of Hana, egging the less than stimulating conversation on further. 

A sharp knock at the front entrance stopped Hana midsentence. “Come in~” Riley called as she poured the cocktails into glasses. Alexandrine stuck her head in the room,

“Hello!” Alex grinned and stepped further into the room “I’ve brought snacks for your stomach and snacks for your eyes!” She bounced into the room followed by Dame Klara and Queen Floriana. All three of the ladies were wearing adult onesies, and each had an overnight bag with them. Madeleine rolled her eyes as Hana launched herself off the couch and at Alex.

“I love your pajamas Alex!” Hana gushed. Madeleine tried to ignore the tightness in her chest as Hana ran her hands down the plush material, and the two hugged each other. She turned her attention to Floriana and stood up “Your Ma—”

Floriana cut Madeleine off with a wave of her hand “Please, stop. I’m not here in an official capacity.”

Klara smiled “Yeah. We’re here for a sleepover with our friend.” She winked “And friends of our friend.”

Riley clapped her hands, drawing eyes to her “Ok, less awkward, more drinking. I made Chrysanthemums.”

Klara’s lips twitched “Oh, we get to see bartender Riley in action. I was hoping.” Alex grabbed Floriana

“Klara’s smiling!” she pointed at the argent haired woman “Write that down.”

Floriana grinned “You’re in a good mood K.” she began passing out the coupe glasses filled with the orange tinted drink. “Does this have anything to do with the bouquet of gardenia and primrose you received earlier this week?”

Klara settled on the floor next to Hana, leaning back against the couch. “We just arrived; do we have to launch into the romance talk already?” she took a lengthy sip from her glass “If so, I’m not nearly drunk enough yet.”

Floriana giggled “Fine, fine. We’ll hold off on you. We need music anyway.” Floriana dug in her bag and pulled out a portable speaker. Soon, music filtered through the room. Shortly, everyone was settled on the floor, drinks in hand.

“So, Riley, where did you send your husband?” Alex asked, a bemused look on her face.

Riley smiled “He and Eleanor are with Drake and Maxwell in the main house. I didn’t want t keep her up with…whatever it is we’d be getting up to.”

“Oh, it’s so nice that you’re both such attentive parents.” Floriana’s smile was warm and genuine

“We didn’t want her raised by nannies or governesses if we could help it.” Riley sighed “It adds a bit more to our daily lives but it’s worth it to know that she knows we care about her.”

“That’s wonderful.” Alex said, a far-off look in her eyes.

“Was that not the case with you, Floriana?” Riley asked, taking a chip from the bowl on the floor

“Ah…no” Floriana smiled mirthlessly “Alex told me she told you a bit but I wasn’t raised in the palace. Isabella had an attachment to my mother. Less so me. I was only brought out for official business. Klara’s parents were the ones who raised me. Essentially.” Klara nodded, downing the rest of her cocktail. She rose and brought the pitcher back to the circle.

“I think I’m ready to move on to something lighter.” Klara said, refilling everyone’s glass.

“Right! Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.” Riley said, placing a hand over Floriana’s in an apologetic gesture.

Floriana shook her head “It’s fine.” She cleared her throat “Now, on to the requisite girl talk.” She pointed at Klara “Who is this mystery person that keeps sending you flowers?” Klara said nothing for a moment, just swirled her drink in its glass. “It’s Eirik.” The entire circle gasped.

“What what?!” Riley screeched

“Eirik “Won’t shut up for ten minutes” Midsommar? Alex questioned; her eyes wide

“Why on Earth?” Madeleine wondered aloud

“Okay, I need allll the details Klara.” Floriana said as she stood up. The queen made her way over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle with the label Dalmore on it. She set the bottle down and pulled out seven tumblers. Six of the glasses got one finger of the whiskey, while the seventh got two. Floriana distributed the glassed among the group. “Liquid courage for Klara.” She explained.

Klara took a sip, paused to taste, then smiled “Dalmore 62?” Floriana pointed at her and grinned “Great choice Flori.”

“Well, I thought if we were making you talk about your feelings you at least deserve something special.”

“Oh, tell me you’re not another Walker?” Madeleine rolled her eyes

“As if you’re any better Maddie, a few drinks in and you’re spilling your secrets.” Olivia snarked. The two women glared at each other.

Klara smiled “No, I’ve heard of Mr. Walker’s fondness for whiskey, though I don’t know why you all seem to think that’s all there is to him. My preferred drink is something else. I enjoy a glass of whiskey on occasion.”

Klara cleared her throat “Well. Eirik and I met at a summit in England a few years ago. I was attending as a proxy for Floriana. She wanted to go see the _Water Lilies_ in Basel. He was, once again telling on of his tales and I ended up being the last one in the group to stay.”

“You actually listened to one of his stories?” Olivia asked, an eyebrow raised “You have more mental fortitude than most.” There were nods around the circle.

Klara smiled “It wasn’t so bad. I was actually able to have a conversation with him at that point. He’s…actually very sweet.”

“Get to the good bits! When did he start trying to woo you?” Alex near yelled from her place sprawled across Hana’s lap like a cat.

Klara rolled her eyes “While we were there, he invited me to take tea with him.” She tapped her fingers on the glass in a rolling motion. “He didn’t talk about himself once. Well, not unprompted”

Riley nearly spit out her whiskey, looking up from her phone where she was getting an update about Eleanor. “You’re lying!!”

Klara shook her head “I am not. I think he realized how much he’d talked about himself the last time and wanted to get to know me.”

“Back up a bit, what did you talk about during that first meeting?” Floriana asked

“…He talked about his car collection. I added points about the history of the automotive industry.” Klara said, almost shyly.

“Awww, there’s our little nerd!” Alex rolled out of Hana’s lap and crawled around Riley and Floriana and drape herself across Klara, pinching her cheeks. “I bet that’s why he asked you back, he wanted to—.”

“Um, you’re clearly missing the part where she’s beautiful.” Floriana interjected. Alex opened her mouth to shoot back but Klara beat her to it.

“As I was saying” Klara spoke over her friends, used to their bickering, “Teatime was nice, we spoke at length about where we got interested in cars. I asked him.” Klara blushed, the deep red making a stark contrast with the silver of her hair. “We talked for hours.” Madeleine could see that Floriana and Alex were dying to speak up but each held their tongues.

“He escorted me back to my hotel room and I invited him to lunch the next day.” Klara took the final swig from her glass and sighed tipping her head back. “It continued like that for the rest of the summit. A lunch here, a walk there. Slowly but surely, we got to know each other. It was hardly love. At that point it was a friendship. One I feel we both needed.”

Alex gasped “Am I not enough for you?!” she pretended to clutch at pearls around her neck

Klara smiled “You and Flori are always the ones encouraging me to expand my circle. The last day of the summit, Eirik had a last-minute meeting with another noble so we were unable to say goodbye in person. He sent his chamberlain with a bouquet of purple hyacinths and sweet peas.”

“Oh, how thoughtful!” Hana clapped her hands together with a smile.

“He probably had someone look up the meaning for him.” Olivia said

“Whether he knew or not isn’t the point.” Riley said with a roll of her eyes “It’s the intent behind them.”

“In the bouquet was a note requesting permission to write to me, as he had enjoyed our conversations and wished to continue.” Klara picked up a sour gummy frog and bit into it “Over the curse of three years we started exchanging letters and flowers. About a year ago…he sent two bouquets of red tulips. One to me…and the other to my father.”

“Oh SHIT!” Floriana screamed, falling backwards “That explains so much.”

“Care to explain?” Olivia asked biting delicately into a chip

Alex tore her eyes away from Klara to look at the Cordonians “Klara’s father is an avid gardener. A hobby he passed on to Klara. So, naturally, he’d know what that flower means. Both he and Klara’s mother, are high ranking members of the Auvernal military. A year ago, Baron Gerard asked Bradshaw and Isabella to invade Hidar. Of course, they said no. Hidar is much larger than Auvernal and Baroness Gerard had gotten to them first and told them point blank to reject her husband’s proposal.”

Floriana sat up and rolled her eyes “I cannot believe all that drama was because Eirik said he loved you.”

Klara hesitated, Floriana gasped “Ohmygod there’s something else isn’t there.”

Klara sighed “In both bouquets, there was a note asking for formal permission to court me. When Father brought it up to me, I told him I intended to accept. With or without his permission.”

“We should’ve popped popcorn.” Alex whispered to Hana. She’d made her way back to lay across Hana. The other woman nodded.

“That’s why he wanted to incite war?” Madeleine’s eyes were wide

“Talk about over protective.” Riley said Olivia nodded

“Yes, he was given quite the scolding by my mother and he was made to sleep in the stables for a month.”

“I can’t believe you’ve been dating this guy for a year and didn’t even tell your best friends!” Floriana looked at Klara. Hurt in her eyes.

“I know. I’m sorry. But you’ll be pleased to know that you’re the first to know about this next bit of news.”

“What bit of—” Alex went quiet at Klara pulled out an ornate ring box.

Screaming ensued. 


	7. The Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What Eirik is speaking is Maltese and what Klara is speaking is Serbian. Let me know what you think! I got the translations from Google, apologies if they aren't exact

Auvernal-A Hotel, The day of the press conference

King Eirik stared down at the row of ring boxes in front of him. Which one should he pick? Which one fully encompassed his love for Klara and his desire to be with her? She wasn’t a showy person. He pushed two rings with larger gemstones back from the line. Those wouldn’t do. She was elegant, he pulled two rings toward him. One was in the shape of an ivy, set with paraíba tourmalines and diamonds throughout the band. The other was a full banded ring with marquise-shaped diamond, the surrounding buds were a beautiful alexandrite. Eirik sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t think this would be so difficult.

“Your majesty?” his chamberlain called for him. Eirik looked up, “It’s time for the press conference, we need to go to Andridge.” Eirik nodded and pocketed both rings. He would decide later.

* * *

Eirik observed his lover for a moment before walking up to her. She stood against a wall, watching the room, waiting for someone to need her. “Hello Dame Gerard.” He smiled when she jumped. Klara’s rigid posture softened ever so slightly when she realized who had come up to her.

“King Eirik,” she gave a slight bow “I hope you’re having an enjoyable time?”

“As enjoyable as something like this can be” he said, leaning against the wall with her.

Klara smiled a bit “Good. I…got the bouquet.” Her voice dropped and a shiver went down Eirik’s spine

He cleared his throat “Wonderful.” He turned so that he was blocking her from view “I would like you to meet me later…after the press conference. If you’re—” Klara cut him off with hand to his lips.

“Where?” she whispered, her pupils blown wide.

He kissed her fingertips “The gardens.”

Klara lowered her hand and nodded “I’ll meet you there.”

* * *

Eirik sat on a bench in the gardens of Andridge, waiting for Klara to show up. His chamberlain made sure that no one would enter the garden and as the silence stretched on, Eirik’s nerves built. They had confirmed their feelings for each other yes, but he wasn’t sure how she’d react to his proposal. Was it too soon? Thankfully, Eirik didn’t have too long to let his anxiety spiral. Klara rounded the corner, having changed from her uniform to a simple blouse and pants. Her silver hair, having been in a bun, flowed down her shoulders in waves. She smiled when she saw him. He stood and walked half way to meet him.

“What did you want to talk about?” she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Eirik buried his face in her hair, picking her up slightly. She giggled “Eirik!” he set her back down and took a step back. He took a deep breath

“Klara, we’ve known each other for three years. In those short years, you’ve helped me come to understand more about myself. You are brilliant, I am constantly in awe of you. I’ve never felt closer to anyone than I have to you.” He knelt on one knee, pulling out the ring box he’d decided on, “You inspire me to be better. Klara Gerard, I love you, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything in the world. Will you make me a more complete man, by spending the rest of our lives together? Will you marry me?”

Klara stood, shaking hands over her mouth, tears spilled over onto her cheeks and she nodded “Y-Yes, Eirik, I will marry you!” Eirik grinned, tears of his own welling up as he stood. They kissed, Klara pressing herself a close as possible. After a moment they parted and Eirik slid the partial banded ring on to her hand. “If you don’t like this one, I have others.” He said, wrapping her hands around her waist.

Klara laid her head on his chest and shook her head “This is beautiful Eirik.”

The king of Hidar bent and swept Klara up in his arms “Thank you Klara. We should begin planning! When would you like to announce our engagement?”

Klara laughed “I know you’re excited my love, but let’s wait until things settle down here in Auvernal?” Eirik frowned but nodded, she was right. If they announced it now, there would be accusations thrown at Auvernal. Klara deserved the happiest possible engagement.

“As you wish, Qalbi” he nuzzled her cheek as he walked. “Are you going to tell the Queen and Countess?”

“I have to. I didn’t tell them we were dating and if they find out about our engagement via official announcement, I’ll never hear the end of it.” Klara sighed.

Eirik gave her a light squeeze. She was a private person, that’s why they took the lengths they did to hide their relationship. “As before, I will go at your pace, ruħ tiegħi.”

“Thank you Ljubav.” The two reached the entrance of the garden where Eirik’s chamberlain, Nima, stood waiting with a smile on their face.

“Congratulations Your Majesty, Dame Gerard.” They bowed “I look forward to your nuptials.”

“Thank you Nima.” Eirik smiled at he set Klara on her feet. He lifted her hand to his lips “Until we meet again, Ir-Reġina tiegħi.” He kissed her hand and watched with longing eyes as she walked back to the Manor, a spring in her step.

“Nima, send word back to Hidar that the Queen’s Chambers needs to begin the remodel.”

They bowed “As you command.”


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys~!

I just wanted to hop on here and let you guys know that I'll be putting out new chapters starting this week. I started a new job (That I'll hopefully be leaving soon) and I had to get adjusted to that. 

Hope you're having a great New Year! 

ADI


	9. Tender Touches

Liam heard the faint sound of screams coming from the cottage. He paused in getting a snack for Eleanor “Should we go check on them?”

Maxwell shrugged as he topped his monstrous sundae with a cherry “Eh, Olivia’s there. And Floriana too. I’m sure they’re fine.”

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you don’t want your ice cream to melt.” Drake said around a mouthful of sandwich.

The men, plus Ellie, had gotten hungry and decided to raid the manor’s kitchen. Unsurprisingly, it was well stocked and had a variety of soft foods for Ellie. Including her favorite puff snacks. Ellie smacked the highchair table “Dada!” apparently Liam wasn’t moving fast enough. The king chuckled and poured a small number of puffs on the tray for her to have. “There you go baby.”

“Tank you” Ellie smiled brightly at her father. Liam smiled and turned back to his own snack of a cheese plate he’d made.

A knock turned the groups attention to the far kitchen door. Josif entered, followed closely by a maid. The two bowed.

“Good evening. Lady Alexandrine has asked me to summon you to the dining hall.” The Steward looked down at the pilfered goods along the counter and he smiled a bit “She said and I quote ‘tell them to bring any snacks they want and hurry up’. Sharon,” Josif gestured to the maid who smiled politely “And I will be taking care of Princess Eleanor tonight.”

“Ah, so you know not to take on our Princess alone.” Liam rubbed his finger against Ellie’s cheek and she giggled “Meeeee!” 

Josif nodded “Yes, I was Lady Alexandrine’s nanny when she was younger. We will take excellent care of your daughter King Liam.”

With that reassurance, Liam kissed Eleanor goodbye and the trio of men loaded their food, plus a little extra, onto a cart and they made their way to the dining hall.

* * *

Olivia let her eyes wander over to Alex as the two made their way down to the cellar. She was petite, about the same stature as Hana. The stars on her pajamas were particu— no Olivia, don’t follow that train of thought. Instead, the Duchess cleared her throat, getting Alex’s attention.

“What exactly are we getting in this cellar of yours?” Olivia asked, taking measured steps to match Alex’s pace

The countess looked up at Olivia who ignored the racing of her heart. “I have a plum wine I wanted you to taste.”

Olivia raised an eyebrow “Me, specifically?”

“Yes!” Alex’s bright smile made Olivia’s ears turn red. “You seemed dissatisfied with the things Auvernal had to offer and I wanted you to taste it.”

Olivia suppressed the indecent thoughts that wanted to run rampant through her mind at Alex’s words. “Yes, well, we’ll see how it stand up to Lythikos Red.” Olivia said, putting on her usual air of superiority.

Alex smirked, stopping before a large door “I can’t say, I’ve had any wine from Lythikos.” She took out a key and opened the door. She gestured for Olivia to enter first

“A pity. We have some of the finest cuisine in all of Cordonia.” Olivia looked around the room and found it to be an old dungeon. No exits. Olivia turned to face the countess as she stepped into the room

Alex let the door close behind her, “Well, I guess you’ll have to invite me sometime.”

Olivia dropped her arms. Alex couldn’t be…could she? “It would be…pleasant to have you at the Keep.” Olivia took a step toward Alex

Alex took a step toward Olivia “Just pleasant?”

“I’m not really one for friends.”

“And yet you keep company with some of the friendliest people I’ve met.” Alex and Olivia were in each other’s space. Green eyes met hazel.

“That’s not really by choice.” Olivia quipped

“Isn’t it? I understand you owing the Crown your allegiance but the others?” Alex reached up and ghosted a finger across Olivia’s cheek, not truly touching her “There’s got to be some affection there.”

Olivia smirked “Maybe a little. Except Maddie.” Olivia all but spat her name.

Alex chuckled “Ah, the Scarlet Duchess admits it.” This time it was Olivia’s turn to reach out; she pulled Alex’s hair free from its ponytail and curled her finger around a bunch.

“I will never admit to anything.” Olivia said quietly. Alex stretched up on her tip toes and kissed Olivia on the cheek “That’s ok. I already know, Red Wolf.

* * *

AN: That's all for this chapter because adding anything else would give too much away. Next chapter, shit is gonna be popping off! I hope you're prepared! 


	10. Interrogations

Liam woke up to the sound of pounding on the cottage door. He groaned, turning over on his side to look at Riley. She was sitting up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, looking exhausted. “Is it too much to ask to sleep in?” she complained getting ready to swing her legs over the side of the bed.

Liam chuckled, “At least Ellie didn’t wake up too much in the night.” He propped himself up on his elbows. Enjoy the sight of his wife’s naked figure. Josif and Sharon had taken marvelous care of Ellie. While the royal couple hadn’t stayed up as late as their friends, it was nice to see that Ellie was sleeping soundly.

The pounding started again, this time a touch more frantic. Liam sighed “I’ll go get the door before they wake up our little one.” Liam leaned over and kissed his wife, sneaking in a caress of her breast at the same time.

“Liam!” Riley giggled and swatted at him. He grinned, pulling on a pair of pants and shirt. Walking to the door, Liam unlocked it and found himself face to face with an infuriated Madeleine, fist raised to once again bang on the door. Liam was shocked by how red her face was. “Is there a problem? You could have woken up Eleanor.” Liam leaned against the door jam, blocking Madeleine’s way. He didn’t know what she wanted but Riley was still naked in there. And that was a sight only meant for him.

Madeleine paused, her face cooling a bit, “My apologizes Liam.” She inclined her head. “I needed to speak with you and Riley.” Her posture straightened and her jaw set. “We…might have a scandal on our hands.

Liam pushed off of the door frame and ran a hand through his hair. “Why can’t we get through one visit without this happening.” He sighed “Riley, put some clothes on.” The king shouted into the cottage.

Madeleine blushed and looked at her toes.

“Do I absolutely need to?!” Riley called back. Ellie squealed at the sound of her father’s voice.

Liam didn’t answer but a smile tugged at his lips. He turned back to Madeleine “Text a meeting location.” The countess nodded and returned to the main house.

Liam sighed “I wish I could wear sweatpants to these meetings.” With a roll of his eyes, he shut the door.

* * *

While Madeleine glared down at Maxwell, Riley was looking between him and the faint marks on Olivia’s neck. Maxwell, for comparison, had dark bruises lining his neck and going down his shirt.

“So, explain what happened Madeleine?” Liam asked

“I was leaving my room this morning and I saw Floriana exiting Maxwell’s room. She looked…”

“Well and truly fucked?” Riley asked a smirk on her lips. Liam bit his bottom lip, holding back a smile. “Sex hair and all?”

Madeleine bristled “I don’t see what’s funny Riley! Maxwell sleeping with the new Queen could cause an international incident!”

Drake rubbed the back of his neck “I mean, it’s not a great look but it’s not like they got spotted leaving a hotel.”

Riley pointed at Drake while looking at Madeleine as if to say ‘See?’

Madeleine groaned. She wasn’t getting through to them.

“Madeleine, you’re worried about Maxwell, but you’re not worried about Olivia?” Hana’s words, though presented innocently made Olivia’s hand fly to her neck, covering up one of those faint marks. Madeleine opened her mouth, but Riley wasn’t done. The queen reached over and swiped at Hana’s neck, revealing the edge of a hickey. “Or Hana?”

Hana blushed and Riley thought the countess was going to have a heart attack right there.

“Is this what happened after I left last night?! An orgy?!” Madeleine was all but screaming. No one answered her for a minute and then the door opened.

Alex stood at the door wearing riding gear. “Well, I wouldn’t say an orgy. Just a few threesomes.”

Riley and Liam were the only ones that didn’t turn red at her words.

* * *

Drake and Maxwell saddled their horses in silence. Drake went over the events of last night. Alex and Olivia had come back with a very strong plum wine. Combined with the other drinks they had, the night kind of blurred. He remembered watching Maxwell and Floriana dancing. Wanting to press behind either one of them. Feel the heat from their bodies against his own. So he did.

Drake was cautious in his approach. He saw how Maxwell and the queen looked at each other. But Floriana had been more than receptive to his advances as well. They’d left the dining hall for Maxwell’s room. Floriana, in contrast to the vapid, often boring nobles he’d met before, was grounded and interesting. The trio had talked well into the night before. Floriana brought out a different side of Maxwell. Growing up, Drake was never sure what to do with Maxwell. He was so energetic compared to Liam or himself. Over the past few years, that had turned into an attraction. He couldn’t quite explain it. But Drake hadn’t been sure how to continue. Floriana had provided that gap.

She reached out and pulled Maxwell to her. Drake couldn’t pull his eyes away from their locked lips, despite feeling rejected. Maxwell shifted, pulling Floriana into his lap and pressing his side against Drake. Seeing the invitation in Maxwell’s eyes, as he moved down Floriana’s chest made Drake’s eyes wide. He smiled, and leaned over to join them.

He wasn’t embarrassed, or ashamed of what happened last night. The only thing he regretted was not sticking up for Maxwell this morning. Drake sighed and turned to Maxwell. The other man jumped “Oh, heh, hi Drake.” Maxwell’s eyes danced around the room. “What’s up?”

Drake said nothing, just took the two steps needed to reach him. He placed his hands around Maxwell’s head, tilting it up slightly, and brought their lips together.

* * *

AN: So...what'd you think? 


End file.
